


Best-Laid Plans, Roaming Hands

by Byedletre



Series: My light, my heart [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, CF Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Intimacy, Mornings, One Shot, this is A Bit Saucy but it’s Not Smut, y’know how when you’re really tired you tend to be a melodramatic bitch? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/pseuds/Byedletre
Summary: Byleth would wait for her to open her eyes normally, but this time she can’t. She’s too excited. “Good morning, El.”Byleth has a brilliant idea. Since she knows what El likes—what Elloves—that’s exactly what she’s going to do. Nothing could possibly go wrong. But by now, she really ought to be aware of the fact that… Well…Edelgard bites back.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: My light, my heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Best-Laid Plans, Roaming Hands

Byleth has been watching El sleep for what feels like hours when she has a brilliant idea.

Last night, El told her how much she _loves_ when Byleth bites her. 

Again. 

Many times, in fact. And very loudly, too. 

So. Byleth is going to bite her. 

Again. 

…Not yet, though. Not until after she wakes. She was very tired when they finally went to sleep last night. She was having nightmares again, and that was before they stayed up having sex. But she’s sleeping so well right now. So soundly. With her ear to Byleth’s chest, lying on top of her, held in her arms and hugging her right back. Byleth could never wake her like this. It’s her favourite way to rest, after all. And the same for Byleth. She’d be happy to go back to sleep. She should, even; her eyes are quite tired, and it will only get worse later on. But El is more important right now.

So instead, Byleth raises one hand from El’s back to start stroking down through her hair. It’s so lovely and soft, just like her. Byleth can’t feel her skin directly—they’re separated by the fabric of Byleth’s slip—but that’s okay. Her hair’s still very soft. It’s more than enough for Byleth. And the same for El, too. In response to the motion, she sighs quietly in her sleep, pressing her head closer into Byleth’s chest, hugging her tighter. Keeping her safe. Even more so with all her weight pressing down on her. It feels so good.

And she’s so _cute_ like this, too. Byleth can’t see too much of her; their bedsheets are up past her head, and the sun hasn’t yet risen all the way either. But, if Byleth leans her head over she can just see some of El’s face. She has a tiny little contented kind of smile. Byleth is smiling too.

She can also see some of El’s skin. Not a lot past her nightgown and the sheets, but enough. Enough to see the bruises covering her further down, just as the marks she made cover Byleth. Byleth is sore all over because of her, but in a way that makes her chest flood with warmth. So El’s are further proof of how much she’ll enjoy when Byleth bites her again. And, they look so _good_ on her, since they’re also proof of how much Byleth loves her. She’ll look even better with another one. Byleth almost can’t wait for her to wake.

She will, though. El deserves her rest. And Byleth is good at waiting.

…Though in her excitement, Byleth must have been stroking El’s hair too hard. Since she’s started moving. Byleth pauses her hand to stop disturbing her, but she keeps going. She adjusts a little. Stretches a bit. Then she presses her face into Byleth’s chest—she’s definitely awake now. 

Normally Byleth would wait for her to open her eyes, but this time she can’t. She’s too excited. “Good morning, El.”

Her only response is a giggle. It’s a bit muffled, but it makes Byleth’s heart lurch right next to El’s face anyway. It’s still an odd feeling. But it’s because of El, so it’s a good feeling too. And, it happens again not long after when she slowly lifts her head to look up at Byleth. Her eyes are so colourful, so beautiful, despite being somewhat unfocused. Even more beautiful is the way they’re crinkling along with her smile.

“Good morning to you as well…my light,” she says, almost mumbling, and very softly too. “What, uh”—her words trail off into a yawn, and it’s _so_ cute—“hmm… What time is it?”

Byleth’s smile widens. “It’s early. So you can get some more sleep. Go ahead; I’ll keep you safe.” El looks pleased about that. Not worried. Not stressed. Not forcing herself to get up so she can start working. She’s letting herself rest. Byleth is pleased too.

And, since she’s now awake, there’s no reason not to keep stroking her hair. So Byleth starts moving her hand again, even more pleased by how El leans into her touch. And how soft her hair is. “Mmm…” El hums, her eyes drifting closed. “You’re too good to me.”

Byleth’s smile drops. “Never.” 

El giggles again, and this time Byleth does too. Soon El returns her head to Byleth’s chest, back to where it belongs, and not long after she has settled back in. Byleth’s smile is back as she returns her focus to stroking El’s hair. But as her hand brushes it aside, for a brief moment she sees El’s skin again. The bruises and marks all over her. The bite marks.

“Oh.” Right. Byleth got carried away again. El tilts her head up a little to look up at her. She doesn’t know what Byleth is planning. It’s a surprise. So Byleth chooses her words carefully, so as not to spoil it for her. “First, I have something to give you.”

“Hmm?” Now El lifts her head all the way back up, so Byleth gets to look into her eyes again. She’s so beautiful. 

But, no, Byleth _still_ has something to do. She needs to stop getting distracted by El’s beauty. “Come here,” she says, jerking her head back to point upwards for her.

El blinks up at her. “Ah…” She looks away, but she also lights up with a tiny little smile. She’s probably starting to blush, though Byleth can’t quite see in the dimness. “You want to…kiss me? Is that it?”

Yes. “Maybe.”

El looks back, her smile growing wider. Byleth’s own does the same. “Oh, alright then,” El sighs, but there’s no force behind it. “If you insist.”

She wastes no more time and starts shuffling upwards on top of Byleth. A little clumsily—she bumps Byleth a couple of times along the way, but that’s okay. She must be tired, and she doesn’t mean any harm. Byleth doesn’t mind. She just wants her to be closer sooner.

When El is far enough up, she rests her weight on her elbows on their pillow. Her hands both come to tangle in Byleth’s hair. And Byleth looks up at her, doing her best to wait to kiss her. She’s usually good at waiting, but right now it’s tough. Being able to look up at El helps though. The curtains of her hair shut away the view of everything but her. But there’s nowhere else Byleth would rather look, anyway. She’s matching the beaming smile of her heart above her.

It feels like minutes have passed when El finally lowers to lie on top of Byleth again. Byleth’s hand returns to stroking through her hair, and her other returns to resting on El’s back. Not nearly soon enough, El leans in, and their lips meet, their tongues soon following. Byleth closes her eyes, shutting everything else away, leaving only El. She tastes a little more like sleep than her usual sweetness, but that’s okay. It’s still her, and it means she slept well. So Byleth doesn’t mind. In fact, she likes it. She’d smile if she could.

She’s happy to keep going, to keep having El so close and warm, to keep kissing her and kissing her, forever and ever. Eventually, though, El pulls away. A little. So they can breathe a bit. But now there’s a flame burning inside Byleth. She needs so much more of El, so with one hand she trails her fingers down the back of her neck, using her other to take a firm hold on her rear. El’s breath hitches and her voice is so lovely and shaky as she says, “Hmm… I thought you were going to…let me go back to sleep?”

Byleth pauses. Looks into her eyes. She sounds like she wants to continue. But Byleth has to make sure. “Say if you want me to stop.” 

El only stares. It’s still a bit dim, but they’re so close together that Byleth can see the little bit more colour spreading through her cheeks. Maybe she does want to stop. That would be okay. 

But she nods, before lowering her head down to her forearm on the pillow, right next to Byleth. “I will. Please…please continue,” she breathes right by her ear, so close that Byleth shivers. And she can continue. The thought stokes the flame burning inside her, her heart beating faster and faster in her chest. In a good way. Odd, but right. She wants it to keep going.

So she does continue. She moves her hand up to brush El’s hair over her shoulder, exposing more of her skin. And El moves with her, shifting closer, giving Byleth more access. Lower down, most of her neck is covered with marks. She doesn’t like the marks too high, she can’t be comfortable if they’re not covered, so Byleth moves her nightgown aside a bit to find somewhere she didn’t get to the night before. And there is a little free space on her shoulder. Space for a new mark. Excellent.

She starts by leaning her head down, and El sighs softly, shivering as Byleth brushes her lips down her neck. Every time Byleth whispers an _“I love you”_ or presses a kiss onto her skin, she’s rewarded with another cute little hitch in El’s breath. El’s heart is thundering too; Byleth can feel it under her lips. Now she is smiling again.

Everything is perfect. There’s only one thing missing. 

So Byleth moves her mouth down, all the way down, to the clear part of El’s skin. She kisses there a few times, very quickly, very gently. She soon takes it further, giving harder kisses, revelling in how breathless El sounds. She opens her mouth more, getting closer still, and El’s grip on her hair gets tighter and tighter with each passing moment.

And then…

“Ah— _stop!”_

Byleth’s stomach drops out. Perhaps she miscalculated. Went too far in her excitement. So she concentrates, reaching for the hands of time—

Ah. 

No. She can’t do that anymore. And even if she could, she shouldn’t undo this sort of thing, anyway.

So she pulls her head away instead. Looks down at El’s skin. There is a new mark, but it’s fainter than the rest. Byleth isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not, right now. She doesn’t get enough time to solve the problem, though; El moves her arm from under her head to cover where Byleth bit her. She…she might be _hurt._ “Are you well?” Byleth asks, keeping her voice as steady as she can.

“Shh…” El’s other hand starts stroking through Byleth’s hair, as Byleth did for her. It would be comforting normally, but right now it…isn’t. The same for her voice, still coming out so close to Byleth’s ear. “It’s alright, my teacher…I’m alright. It’s not too sore, since…since you stopped when I asked you to.”

She says it’s alright, she says it’s not too sore, but Byleth’s heart isn’t listening. It lurches painfully anyway. Guilt. Any pain is too much for El. 

“Just…” she continues, “don’t do it agai—well…” Her hand pauses on Byleth’s hair. A moment passes. She inhales slowly, waits another moment, and then sighs it all back out again. “Ugh… I can hardly think right now. Please…allow me a moment to go and wake up a bit, and…we’ll discuss this when I return.”

She starts pushing upwards, so Byleth releases her. She leaves their bed. A little clumsily, just as before; she scatters their teddies as she goes. It would be cute if Byleth didn’t feel so cold without her. And the sheets are now elsewhere, too. Which makes it colder. 

Once El is standing, she stumbles a bit, but doesn’t fall. Which is good. But she keeps her hand on her shoulder. Starts rubbing it slowly. Which is…bad. The guilt in Byleth’s chest gets worse.

And when El turns to face her, the guilt is almost unbearable. El's brow never furrows for anything good. “But…what made you think it was a good idea in the first place?”

Byleth opens her mouth to respond, but her words aren’t coming to her anymore. She forces herself to sit up, to see if it helps. It doesn’t. “I—”

“Actually,” El immediately says, looking down and away. Byleth shuts her mouth. “Please don’t say it; I think I can imagine. Regardless…” She looks back up, her eyes a little more focused than before. “I still need a moment to myself. I won’t be long.”

She says no more. She just turns and walks away. But Byleth doesn’t move. She can’t. All she can do is watch as El closes the door behind her.

* * *

Edelgard has been standing in the middle of the washroom for a good few minutes now. Massaging the sore-ish spot near her neck. Rubbing the blurriness from her eyes. Fighting desperately to keep herself awake, and to consider how best to proceed. 

It’s only once she has recovered the barest semblance of awareness that it occurs that she should check to see what sort of state she’s in. And it’s only when she looks over to the mirror—her cheeks and chest alike suffuse with warmth at the absolute _chaos_ of love marks spread across her skin—that she has a brilliant idea.

Before, she intended to try and have a heart-to-heart with Byleth. With her light. There’s no doubt she meant no harm with her actions; it’s possible Edelgard gave the wrong impression by being a bit _too_ enthusiastic while they were…making love, last night. She certainly looked remorseful while Edelgard was on her way out. But Edelgard went and left her to wallow in her misery alone anyway. And now she’s feeling rather ashamed of how ill-advised her own actions were. None of which is to mention the teddies. Their poor, poor teddies… 

But…regardless. The fact remains that Byleth must understand that _context matters_ when it comes to being _bitten._ And furthermore, now that Edelgard has had a chance to step back a bit, she can see that it really is far too early for either of them to be awake. Especially after they stayed up so late the night before. Restful sleep is not something to be taken for granted, after all. She’s all too aware of that.

Her teacher would surely agree to accommodate her in whatever ways she asked without a moment’s hesitation, without a single hint of judgment, without any questions or concerns at all, but…

But maybe it would do her some good to understand _why_ Edelgard is asking her not to do it again. Words can only communicate so much, after all, and given how Edelgard struggles with hers when it comes to things such as _this…_ So, no, despite how gracious her light is, Edelgard may be able to do better than simply asking her to stop. Instead, she can offer an alternative, and if she’s amenable to it…she’ll _show_ her how it feels to go so far, too soon. She’ll…she’ll bite her. And Byleth will know exactly why it’s such a bad idea, and Edelgard won’t have to worry about anything like this happening again, and…that will be that.

So she leaves the washroom and starts heading back to their bedchambers. Back to Byleth. She has her purpose, and that purpose fills her stride as she makes her way through their quarters. It is, if she’s being honest, a bit of a silly purpose. Compared with last night, now that there’s no heat to the moment, the thought of actually biting her is…

Embarrassing. 

But she has a point to prove, and prove it she shall. And she is _not_ blushing as she makes her way back through the door of their bedchambers. And she is _not_ stumbling when she sees the sheer dejection Byleth is radiating from over on the edge of the bed. 

And her will is certainly _not_ crumbling when Byleth speaks up. “El. I’m sorry; I thought you would love it. I won’t do it again.” Her voice is so meek when she apologises like that. It’s _adorable._ Even more so since she returned all the teddies to their rightful places on the bed. All she thought she could do, no doubt. Edelgard’s first instinct is to assuage her worries, to soothe her discomfort. It’s terribly unpleasant to see her so distraught.

But when she opens her mouth to start speaking, something catches in her throat. The words just won’t come out. She’d force them out anyway, but in her embarrassment she’d surely sound even meeker than Byleth did, and she really doesn’t need to make any more of a fool of herself than she already has. So she closes her mouth again, instead focusing on keeping her legs moving forward.

And she does _not_ stumble her way over, and she drops _gracefully_ to straddle Byleth’s lap. She places her hands on Byleth’s shoulders, staring into her gorgeous cornflower blue eyes. Byleth seems quite pleased; her pout is gone, replaced by an eager crinkle to those eyes. She must see Edelgard’s actions as an implicit acceptance of her apology. That’s good. And her hands, lovely and strong as they are, come up to hold Edelgard in return. One keeps going, all the way up to her neck, and it’s glowing with light like the sun's rays. 

She’s…oh. 

Now Edelgard finds her voice again. “You really need not—” she tries, but she can go no further when her light’s hand slips under the collar of her nightgown, a deep warmth spreading from the gentle touch. 

“Oh, nevermind…” she sighs as the little pain that once was melts right away. She lets her eyes drift closed, too, relaxing a bit to the pleasant warmth. It’s not the intended purpose of healing magic, but…there’s no reason she can’t allow herself to enjoy it while it lasts. Not that there's much need for it at present; the pain is already gone, so all it will help with is her fatigue, and there's only so much magic can do in that regard, but…oh well. Her light wishes to provide, and she is, quite honestly, all too happy to receive. Her light…her sweet, caring, wonderful light…

And…ingenious, too. The use of healing magic is a lovely idea. If she does agree to Edelgard’s plan, and if it ends up being necessary, then Edelgard can use her own magic in much the same way. She’s not nearly as skilled with white magic as her teacher is, but it should at least be adequate for something like this.

One thing at a time, though. Edelgard still has a pleasant warmth to delight in. And delight she does, so much so that a low, contented kind of hum spills forth from her unbidden. And she lets it. Her light doesn’t care how undignified she really is.

But…all too soon, the warmth fades. Byleth traces her hand up Edelgard’s shoulder, then caresses down her neck and back, before looping it with the other around her waist. The healing couldn't have lasted forever, it goes without saying, yet Edelgard can’t help but wish it had. Regardless. "Thank you, my light. That helps."

She nods, her smile brightening a bit more. It’s tough to believe it even could, it was already positively radiant, yet here they are all the same. And actually, Edelgard would be quite happy to leave it there. Her teacher is so wonderfully comforting, what with her thoughtfulness, and her presence, and everything else about her too… So much so that it’s tempting to go and forget why any of this happened in the first place. But no, Edelgard _must_ stay her course. She can’t have this happening again. 

“Now then…” she begins, to which her light tilts her head. But she finds it quite difficult to keep going; she’s lost her voice to that snag in her throat again. Ugh, how miserable. All she has to do is say, _“If you would like, I can bite you back, so you can understand how unpleasant it would be out of context like this.”_ That’s it. One little sentence. 

She…ugh, just say it. Say it. _Say it._

“Can I bite you?” she blurts instead. Her eyes screw shut. _Not_ what she intended, by any stretch of the imagination. Damn it all to hell.

“Okay!”

Huh?

She forces her eyes back open, only to reveal Byleth…sitting there. She’s not saying any more. She’s not doing anything, either. She’s just smiling that radiant smile up at Edelgard, holding her tight in place, gazing deep into her eyes. Waiting patiently as ever for her to gather herself. 

But why in the world would she—well. It’s hardly unusual for her to humour those few requests Edelgard does manage to give voice to, but to do so for something such as _this,_ and with such _enthusiasm,_ too _…_ Surely she’s beginning to understand what will result from it, isn’t she?

Well. No use dwelling. She gave her consent, so… 

So, _tentatively,_ Edelgard uses one hand to brush both Byleth’s hair and the strap of her slip aside, exposing more of her bruised skin. Her purpose remains clear, despite how Byleth shivers to her touch. Her will remains strong as well, despite how her cheeks burn at the evidence of what, _exactly,_ she did to her the night before. Regardless, there’s a spot on her skin that’s free from love marks, near that scar between her neck and shoulder. So for now, Edelgard can avoid the areas that must still be sore. It won’t be too painful for her. The message will get across without it causing any actual harm, and if necessary, Edelgard is still prepared to heal her.

So all that remains is to do it. 

Edelgard looks away again, returning to look back into Byleth’s eyes. She’s still smiling. Shining. Beaming. So much brighter than even her own magic. Somehow it’s quite difficult to meet her eyes, now, and even more so every time Edelgard thinks of what she’s about to do. So she averts her gaze, steadying herself with a deep breath of Byleth’s scent instead. It always helps.

And before she can think about it any longer, she leans down, she aims for the free spot near her shoulder, and she _bites_ her. Not too hard, but hard enough to get the point across. And all the while she listens carefully, in case a grunt of discomfort were to follow Byleth’s sharp inhale. She’s ready to release her in an instant if it seems like she’s hurting her.

But that grunt of discomfort never comes. 

Instead, Byleth…

Byleth _moans._

Long, slow, breathy, and deep.

Any last traces of the drowsiness Edelgard once felt are gone in an instant, replaced by a blazing heat flushing straight through her, all the way from the tips of her ears down to settle beneath her stomach. She can’t pull away fast enough—being so close any longer would surely sear her alive—but _oh,_ now it’s even worse… The face Byleth is making… Cobalt eyes gazing up at Edelgard, dark with hunger, dark with _lust._ Of course she’d take pleasure from it; Edelgard really should have seen that coming. Though it never ceases to amaze how quickly her mood can shift. 

Even worse than the look in her eyes, however, is the shakiness of her voice when she _whimpers,_ “More…”

Edelgard swallows. 

Now they really must have a talk, evidently her plan had its flaws, but… 

But now’s not the time. No, the mood is very different now. The air is charged with an electric kind of tension. It’s rather silly trying to imagine having a heartfelt talk now. She can worry about discussing it later. Much later.

So… Byleth told her what she wants her to do. And there’s no doubt she means it, since she would never lie to her… Thus, Edelgard has her orders. And with them in mind, it’s astounding how simple it is to just…obey. So she does. She leans back in, steadying herself with her hands on Byleth’s sides, and she gives her what she wants. She bites her.

Again. Many times, in fact. Again, and again. And again.

And each of Byleth’s gasping pleas for more are so much lovelier than the sleep she could have been getting instead. The way Byleth falls back onto the bed, trembling beneath her as she starts mixing kisses in with her bites, makes the fatigue she’ll face all day _so_ worth enduring. She wouldn’t give up the feeling of Byleth’s hands moving up to pull her in by her hair for anything, and certainly not _just_ to avoid that one trivial inconvenience. 

Those beliefs are only further reinforced when she moves both her mouth and her hands lower, and so too does Byleth’s voice lower further, taking on that husky sort of tone that never fails to make Edelgard squirm.

…It seems they’re better off awake, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth be like ‘joke’s on you i’m into that shit’ 
> 
> thanks so much for reading. hope you enjoyed. and HUGE thanks to seasparks for beta reading this!! she was an immense help in getting it to where it is; not just for her suggestions and ideas, all of which were invaluable, but for all she motivated and inspired me too <3\. she also has some [Edeleth fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasparks/works?fandom_id=23985107) of her own, which you should definitely check out if you haven’t already, since they are wonderful ^^
> 
> also i just want to quickly say that i do notice how much i've been writing of just these two in post-canon lately. hoping to start involving other characters again sometime soon, and to do more stuff in pre-timeskip as well (i miss Sothis too). i also plan to write more actual smut eventually, but i wasn’t kidding when i said it’s difficult. but, eventually! hopefully.
> 
> thanks so much again to everyone who’s left kudos or comments on any of my works; they make my day every time. thanks to everyone reading this, honestly. again ^^. have a wonderful day, if it pleases you. and, stay safe <3 <3 <3
> 
> also get ready for every post-canon fic i write in Byleth’s POV to be tagged with ‘CF Spoilers’ because of her heart going ballistic every time she sees Edelgard lmao
> 
> ALSO one last thing since someone might get a kick out of this. this fic’s working title was ‘monch’. okay thanks see ya


End file.
